


how dare you?

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: jeongmo college au, short drabble.yoo jeongyeon: 21 years old.hirai momo: 8 days younger than jeongyeon, and is her tutor.





	

“i’m not here to challenge your beliefs.” jeongyeon utters.

momo scoffs, her bangs flip up for a second, and jeongyeon can’t help but smile at the cute scene. momo crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.  
“what are you laughing at?”  
“i’m not laughing, babe, i’m just smiling. you’re..” the sentence fades out and momo, being the oblivious girl she is, urges the older girl to finish it.

jeongyeon leans forward, her face inches apart from the other’s, her smile still visible on her lips.  
she notices the pink shade on momo’s face, bites the inside of her cheek before voicing, “cute. you’re cute.”

her breath is a warm mix of mint, with a hint of whiskey.

“you’re drunk!” momo averts her eyes from the girl’s face, lips, to be exact.

“i just took a sip to calm down my silly heart.” jeongyeon confesses casually as she pulls further from the girl, walks to her desk, and busies herself by arranging a couple of stray papers. her heart is not calm.

“you are challenging my beliefs though.” momo emphasizes after a while of silence.  
“i’m tutoring you, jeong. this is not supposed to be happening.”

“this? what this?” the short haired girl turns around, taken aback when she finds the younger girl standing right behind her. the latter moves closer to her student , pushing her further against her desk, as she presses her palms flat on each side of the blonde.

she leans forwards, presses her lips against the taller’s, tastes the mint and the whiskey, and the sweetness of her lips.

“this.” she whispers when she pulls away, only to be pulled back into the older’s embrace, lips crashing in a passionate kiss.

“you’ll have to stop paying me.” momo says, breathless.  
jeongyeon raises her eyebrows in amusement. “is this the time to be discussing our tutor sessions?”

“we’re discussing my beliefs, jeong, and if you are claiming the right to these lips,” she pauses, points at her slightly swollen lips, “you’re accepting the terms and conditions that come along.”

jeongyeon cups her red cheeks, pulls her for a third kiss, less passionate, more tender.  
“if i’m not paying you for tutoring me then you will have to accept that i will be paying for all of our shared meals and drinks.”

“i wouldn’t say no to that anyways. free food is always welcome.” momo shrugs her shoulders.

jeongyeon hops on her desk, her legs not reaching the ground. momo takes a seat on the chair facing the other girl. she crosses her legs and tags a lock of hair behind her right ear.  
“no skinship during studying.”

jeongyeon’s mouth opens wide.  
“not even holding hands?”  
“i’ll have to think about that.”

“so..” jeongyeon starts, fumbles with the hem of her sleeves as she stares down.  
“do you think you need a bit more of whiskey for that?” momo teases, chuckles at jeongyeon’s shy nod.

the tutor stands up, heads out of the small room to come back with a bottle in her hand. she takes a sip before passing it to the short haired blonde, who downs a big gulp.

it takes a few moments for the alcohol to burn it’s way down and boost her courage back up.

“so now you’re, i mean, we’re dating?” jeong asks, biting down her lip in nervousness.

momo takes a hold of the bottle, brings it to her mouth, takes a sip, before pressing a kiss to jeongyeon’s lips.

"oh baby, i'm yours."


End file.
